marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Venomized Vol 1 5
(Eddie's Story) | Editor-in-Chief = C.B. Cebulski | CoverArtist1 = Nick Bradshaw | CoverArtist2 = Jim Campbell | Production1_1 = Idette Winecoor | Production1_2 = Alan Fine | CCO = Joe Quesada | President1_1 = Dan Buckley | Quotation = | Speaker = | StoryTitle1 = | Writer1_1 = Cullen Bunn | Penciler1_1 = Iban Coello | Inker1_1 = Iban Coello | Colourist1_1 = Matt Yackey | Letterer1_1 = Joe Caramagna | Editor1_1 = Devin Lewis | Editor1_2 = Thomas Groneman | Editor1_3 = Emily Newcomen | Editor1_4 = Nick Lowe | Appearing1 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * * * * * * * * * ** ** ** ** ** ** * Antagonists: * ** Numerous unbound Poisons ** Poison Thanos ** Poison Skragg ** Poison Crossbones ** Poison Nova ** Poison Carnage ** Poison Doctor Druid ** Poison Doctor Doom ** Poison Marvel Girl ** Poison Queen ** Poison Wolverine Other Characters: * * * * * ** ** Unnamed scientists * * * * * "Mini-Scraggs" (Pym Particle-enhanced worker bees) Races and Species: * * * * * * Locations: * ** *** **** ***** ** * Items: * and * * * * * * * * * Vehicles: * Blackbird (Danger) * Poisons' Ship | Synopsis1 = In Manhattan, Aegis, Slizzik, Mekara, and Scragg lay a beat-down on Poison Thanos, Mekara trash-talking him despite Scragg's insistence that they treat their opponent with respect. As Kid Kaiju checks on Captain America, Poison Crossbones bonds Scragg to a symbiote. Scragg revels in his newfound power, enabling an unbound Poison to consume him. As Kid Kaiju desperately tries to save him, Agent Anti-Venom tells Kei it's too late. In space, Danger is attacked by a trio of Poisons; Venom berating Scott for letting his connection to Jean Grey betray them. When Beast notes the Poisons' ship is sealed tight, Danger tells him to yield the controls and rams through the hull. The heroes disembark, Beast asking Danger if she'll be alright. She replies that she'll recover and that she's set up a hard light forcefield to seal the breach in the Poison ship's hull, preventing them from being sucked into space; Symbiote Spider-Man complementing her thoughtfulness. Venom asks Cyclops if he can still hear Jean, but Scott nervously replies she's gone silent. Venom remarks that they knew it was a trap all along, and Poison Carnage agrees as he, Poison Doctor Druid, and two other Poisons appear through a portal. As Poison Carnage gloats how easy it was to lure them into the trap using Jean Grey as bait, Cyclops head-shots Poison Doctor Druid and remarks that he really dislikes magic. Venom tells him to follow the bait while he and Symbiote Spider-Man take on Poison Carnage, who gleefully remarks it's just like old times. As they run down the corridors, Bloodstorm asks Beast and Cyclops if they realize they most-likely won't get out of this alive. Cyclops replies that all that means is that he should make the time he has left meaningful, and Bloodstorm wistfully remarks that while she may be immortal she wishes she had more time to get to know him better. Cyclops suddenly feels Jean reaching out to him and leads the charge, Beast hacking into the Poisons' ship to make their navigation easier and keep them from being ambushed by tracking the movements of the Poisons. Entering the ship's bridge, Cyclops is greeted by a psychic projection of Jean Grey, but Beast and Bloodstorm - who see the Goblin Queen and Dracula respectively - realize it's an illusion of their loved ones. On Earth, Poison Scragg attacks Kid Kaiju while his former comrades try to restrain him. Realizing that Poison Scragg poses a danger to civilians, Agent Anti-Venom uses his cleansing touch on him, apologizing to a distraught Kid Kaiju. As he starts to crumble, Poison Scragg tells Kei that he loves him before Slizzik immolates him as a mercy-killing. Onboard the Poisons' ship, Poison Carnage gloats that even when working together Spider-Man and Venom don't stand a chance against him, and that he tricked the Hive into thinking that he was an obedient attack-dog. Declaring that all he cares about is killing, Poison Carnage attempts to decapitate Venom with an arm-blade; but Symbiote Spider-Man kicks him in the head and is promptly impaled through the abdomen. Venom grabs Poison Carnage in a headlock and tells the Young X-Men to get Danger to open a hole in the force-field. Danger does so - telling her charges to hang on to something. Poison Carnage complains about being tossed into space again, and Venom fails to catch Spider-Man but tells him to let the symbiote he hates so much heal him. On the bridge, Cyclops, Beast, and Bloodstorm are paralyzed by psychic feedback, asking Jean why she's doing this. Poison Marvel Girl remarks that she isn't, Poison Doom stating that the Poison Queen acts through them and is using Marvel Girl's powers. As the Poison Queen towers over them, Poison Doom states that Earth will soon belong to the Hive, but that the Poison Queen wants the pleasure of killing them herself. As Cyclops calls out to Jean, the Poison Queen remarks that she's aware that Jean has been resisting her all along; speaking through Poison Marvel Girl and labelling her another anomaly, but saying the deaths of her friends will be the final step in her consumption. Poison Marvel Girl's face armor suddenly cracks and she speaks with Jean's voice, the crystalline carapace crumbling. The Poison Queen berates her for attempting to resist, saying she's part of the Hive, but Jean retorts that she's using that connection to empower herself and destroy the Hive. The Poison Queen commands Poison Doom to help her, but Venom restrains him from behind as Jean unleashes a blast of psionic energy. Manifesting as a humanoid figure made of psionic energy, Jean Grey declares that she has had enough of the Poisons and uses her power to destroy the Poison Queen. The unbound Poisons scream in pain and shatter, while most of the bound Poisons implode into puddles of symbiote biomass and fragments of armor. Jean Grey reconstitutes her body, explaining that after she was consumed only her mind remained, and that she bided her time until she could counterattack and pull herself back together. When she remarks that she may not be human anymore, Cyclops pulls her into a hug as Venom, Beast, and Bloodstorm watch. In space, Angel retrieves Symbiote Spider-Man, who asks if anyone saw what happened to Poison Carnage. Onboard Danger, Venom tells him to be quiet for once and just let his symbiote heal him, before welcoming Jean back to the world of the living. The symbiotes are removed from their hosts courtesy of Alchemax and returned to Klyntar by the Young X-Men; though Jean remarks that she can sense that some of the Poisons survived the Queen's death and may return to cause trouble: Poison Wolverine prowls through a forest, while Poison Carnage drifts through space. Lunella studies fragments of an unbound Poison in a laboratory; while on the Island of Mu, Kei, his family, and Elsa Bloodstone watch as Kei's monsters shift through the rubble of their home. As they walk away, Scragg - reincarnated through one of his Mini-Scraggs - flies towards them. | Solicit = VENOMIZED CONCLUSION! • It’s winner take all when VENOM joins Earth’s heroes in an all-out final assault on the Poison base. • Will a new ally of the X-Men be enough to turn the tide against the might of Poison Thanos? • Earth’s warriors battle for not only the fate of the planet — but of the entire universe as they know it! • Don’t miss the conclusion to VENOMIZED! | Notes = | Trivia = * Scragg's name is misspelled with a "k" at the beginning of the issue. | Recommended = | Links = }}